remnant_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendan (Language)
Overview Vendan is the language spoken by the people of Venda, who are largely illiterate. The oral language has significantly evolved from that of The Tribe of Gaudrel's, as evidenced by Lia's translation of The Last Testaments of Gaudrel. Known Vendan * Idaro ''- curse, believed to be along the lines of 'F*ing moron' * ''Sevende - Hurry * Gaudrella - Vagabond * kisav - kiss (verb) * bogeve - move (verb) * Jabave - curse, "not a term of endearment" - your basic four letter word * * * Abadis - must * Ach - good * Acha - better * Achaka - best * Ade - are * Adwa - sit * Akki - here * Akuro - hurt * Andel - serve * Ara - to * Ashea - from * Avat - about * Azad - had * Aze - have * Azen - has * Ba - for * Bas - down * Bedage - come * Berro - turn * Besa/Besad - warn * Betaro - men * Beto - man * Biad - again * Boche - mouth * Camman - persuade * Caz - and * Chadaro - patrol * Chande - should * Chievdar - commander * Chimentra - liar/fool * Chizon - bison * Chokabre - hunger * Cie - at * Cristav - sacrifice * De - God * Deos - Gods * Diamma - might * E - a * Ena - you * Enade - you're * Enand - very * Enar - your * Esa -see * Esad - saw * Esfe - true * Eten - were * Etev - was * Etor - who * Faso - they * Fasum - them * Fe - it * Fie - far * Gado - neck * Ges - but * Gevana - woman * Gevena - women * Ghastery - worried * Grati - thank * Graudello - vagabond (male) * Hal - day * Hecheta - encounter * Iche . camp * Ien - am * Ijo - forget * Já - be * Jatot - been * Johz - pile * Kavamin - kingdom * Keechas - cowarts * Kege - with * Kencha - what * Kest - back * Kevgor - may * Kez - let * Kivada - gift * Le - I * Lienda - tongue * Lo - us * Lomeda - right * Mat - ruin * Meunter - never * Mi - do * Mias - only * Mika - her * Miko - him * Mizak - miserable * Na - we * Nay - no / not * Ne - have * Nict - out * Ontia - girl * Osa - she * Oso - he * Patrista - goodbye / farewell * Paviam - forgive * Guianna - remember * Ra - my * Reah - Their * Ren - go * Revzal - careful * Sah - her (possessive) * Sava - its * Seh - his (possessive) * Sende - stop * Sher - dear * Shiamay - name * Shias - maybe * Shu - all * Spinda - spineless * Tabanych - stupid * Tay - less * Taya - lesser * Tayaka - least * Tayn - little * Te - the * Tiak - done * Tijan - child * Tijande - children * Tor - is * Twaz - shut * Unter - ever * Urato - known * Varoupa - break * Ve - me * Ved - take * Veesha - excuse * Verait . would * Vi - of * Vide - this * Vir - our * Vopilito - beautiful * Watavo - hello * Wei - one * Ya - on * Yaveen . another * Zarimas - friends * Ziadre - live -ed in English = -ad ending in Vendan; -ing in English = -ande in Vendan Plural - s / os Past Participle - tot https://ashelyndrake.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/vendan-bonus-content.pdf Phrases * “Osa’r e enand vopilito Gaudrella. Shias wei hal … le diamma camman ashea mika e kisav" - roughly she makes a beautiful Vagabond and I want to kiss her * Kencha tor ena shiamay? - what is your name? * Bedage nict - come out * Adwa bas - sit down * Mi nay bogeve - do not move